Talon Adalwolf N. Kaiser
Name: Talon Adalwolf N. Kaiser Status: Deceased Other Identity: Gunther, Tank Affiliation: Vurdon (?), Martiya, Wunderbar Von Hund Background: "When he was a boy, he had everything he could ask for. with a rich loving family, he was pampered to the fullest, having anything he wanted. Anything and Everything....except friends. Depite a lack of friends....one could say....he could say, that his childhood was a good one. He spent his life as a young adult in the army...where he was exposed to the horrible truth.....the reality of how dark life can be....how dark life really is, was, and always will be. Comrades, Innocents, Enemies, even himselfe...all humans dying for causes and reasons which make no sense to him...why they would warrant the loss of lives. Death, Loss, Mental torture...every-single-negative-aspect, he saw and felt as his very own personal experience....every single one except love...someone who he really loved...and the heart-shattering loss of it. His adolescence was the exact opposite of his childhood. From one extreme to another, he personally immersed himself in it. Dazed and confused of what was real. what life really was....he became broken...and remained that way. So broken that, it may not be obvious but, his self-confidence and self-esteem was in shambles that he even was prone to pretending to be someone else...pretending to be someone he's not. And so he did what he did, pretended to be someone named gunther. although he did pretend to be someone he was not...he was truly this person...and his love for ember, as gunther, as as real as can be. The love gunther gave for ember, was the most real love Talon could give her as gunther. In his late adolescence, he was already serving in a special force in the army. During a special mission, with his closest of comrades, they were all killed in a firefight, right in front of his eyes. Needless to say, he broke even more. They captured him, experimented on him, and made him into the one thing he didn't want to be...and uncontrollable, merciless, fucked up killing machine. With all the experimentation and his connection to MJOLNIR, an overriding sense of directive took over him, a directive to follow the bidding of his captors and follow the most evil of decisions he could think up. With this in mind, he knew that he had to become himself as much as possible to fight this. He knew that Gunther's days were over and it was time to fight the greatest fight of his life as his true self....the fight for his own self. He came back as Tank...barely himself...but there was one person who ignited his passion...the fire inside him...who started him up again...who gave him a reason to fight and still retain his true self in his darkest of times. You see, Talon thought he found what love really was...but he was only partially right...and he discovered this. This girl....this one girl....showed him what love truly is. what love could be, should be,...and sadly...would be. He lost a lot of things...and the things that mattered to him the most...he never got back...because of his own broken-ness....his own decisions...fate." Story: Talon left his original gang for to join Emberlynn Jeneva in Martiya. While the two had a strong connection, Talon's demons caught up to them. Talon died during the civil war. Category:Characters